


Autonomic Universal Neural Translator (AUNT)

by HushedSong



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: First Contact, Gen, Meta, mass effect translators explained, meta thinly disguised as fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushedSong/pseuds/HushedSong
Summary: Have you spent years wondering how the characters of Mass Effect bridge cross-species language barriers with ridiculous ease? Have you too been frustrated with the appallingly vague canon explanation? Then look no further than this illuminating excerpt from "First Contact Protocol and Diplomacy: Materials for Reference and Distribution," recovered from the omni-tool of an Asari diplomat circa 2158.





	Autonomic Universal Neural Translator (AUNT)

_The following is found in an Asari diplomat team’s “First Contact Protocol and Diplomacy: Materials for Reference and Distribution” data packets. This version is intended for: [human] [Earth native] [English speaking]_

* * *

 

**What is an AUNT?**

An AUNT, or Autonomic Universal Neural Translator, is a marvel of modern technology originally developed after first contact between the Asari Republics and Salarian Union circa 520 BCE, and it has only been improved on since. An AUNT provides seamless and accurate translation of any known language or dialect without the inconveniences of outdated earpiece translators.

 

**How does an AUNT work?**

The AUNT is a small, bio-compatible data processor that is connected to your brain’s neural network through a minimally invasive procedure. By accessing and augmenting your brain’s language centers, the AUNT is, effectively, to the brain what a software update is for a computer.

The AUNT receives sensory (aural, visual, tactile, etc.) information and compares that to its comprehensive database of languages and dialects. This allows the AUNT to identify the language and decode raw sensory information into words and phrases. Then, the AUNT sends out impulses to the user’s existing neural network to stimulate a thought pattern closest to the word’s meaning. In this way, the AUNT does not translate one language to another—it is able to imbue its user with _understanding_ of any given language.

 

**Why is the AUNT better than an earpiece translator?**

There are many advantages to using an AUNT over other types of translators. An earpiece translator, or any translation technology that translates one language to another, is always subject to some error. No two languages are always going to have 1:1 translations, and that rule proves even more true across interstellar cultural boundaries. The AUNT, however, translates language into _thought_ , not into another language. As long as the user understands the _idea_ behind a word, the AUNT can do its job, even if the user’s native language doesn’t have a word for that idea. By translating using neural pathways, the AUNT can also account for words that have multiple meanings—finally, a way to reliably translate puns! The AUNT is also adaptable. By analyzing biofeedback it is able to recognize when a translation is incorrect, and adjust to recognize what factors caused the mistake, such as context, tone, and who is speaking. This process mimics natural language learning techniques and ensures the same mistranslation doesn’t happen twice.

 

**Are there any drawbacks to using the AUNT over an earpiece translator?**

While the AUNT offers many substantial improvements over traditional translation technology, it does have a few unique quirks that require some acclimation.

_Biological Barriers_

While the AUNT is able to gather data from your sensory organs, it unfortunately cannot augment them. The one significant limitation of the AUNT is that it cannot translate sensory information that its user cannot perceive. This is a problem that crops up most frequently in inter-species communication, though many species have found ways to compensate. When interacting with other species, many Elcor use vocalizations rather than olfactory communication, and Hanar limit their bioluminescence to a lower frequency spectrum. On the other side, a person wishing to expand the amount of sensory input they receive can do so via Council-approved cybernetic surgeries or specialized omni-tool hardware combined with VI programming.

_Cognitive Dissonance_

Some users of the AUNT experience a phenomenon called “cognitive dissonance,” usually characterized by trouble focusing and mild headaches. This is caused because the AUNT, by design, does not repress natural brain function, only supplements it. Because of this, when experiencing the sensory input of an unknown language, that input is being interpreted twice—by both your brain and your AUNT. Thus, your brain simultaneously recognizes that input as unintelligible _and_ as a fluently understood language. Most of the time, the brain naturally “tunes out” the undesired interpretation and no problems occur. In some situations, however,  it becomes more difficult to focus on only one interpretation, causing “cognitive dissonance.” The good news is that cognitive dissonance, and its associated symptoms, are entirely avoidable. Extensive study and research has concluded that the phenomenon occurs almost exclusively when the AUNT is translating a language based in a type of sensory input other than the individual’s learned “default” language input. To further clarify, many humans learn to _speak_ their first language far before they learn to read it, making the learned default input aural. Therefore, a human listening to a new language (aural input) would have a near-zero chance of experiencing cognitive dissonance, but may experience cognitive dissonance while reading (visual input) that language. In contrast, a human whose first language is a sign language would have a visual learned default input. They would likely experience no problems processing a new language via visual input, but may if the input is changed to aural.

The treatment most recommended to those having trouble with cognitive dissonance is to, whenever possible, experience language in the preferred input—visual, aural, or otherwise. This is usually achieved with relative ease thanks to the accessibility of omni-tool speech/text programs and personal VIs. Interestingly, a user who is multilingual is significantly less likely to experience the symptoms of cognitive dissonance, so the symptoms may diminish over time the user is exposed to more languages.

 

**I heard a word I don’t understand. Did my AUNT glitch?**

The AUNT does not “glitch” in the way traditional translators do. There are a few possible reasons your AUNT did not translate a specific word. First, remember that the AUNT stimulates neural pathways already in your brain to mimic understanding. This process is interrupted when your brain has no memory associated with the meaning of the foreign word or phrase. For example, a volus hearing the English word “elephant” for the first time would not understand it if they had never seen an elephant before. However, the AUNT of an asari who had seen a photograph of an elephant in an article on Earth’s biodiversity would be able to create the connection between the memory and the word.

There are, however, some words the AUNT is designed not to translate due to cultural context. The most frequent examples of this are expletives and words of religious significance. If your AUNT did not translate a word, simply ask the speaker to clarify, or look up the word via the extranet.

 

**How is the AUNT updated?**

Updating your AUNT is essential, since no living language ever stays unchanged for long. The galaxy’s best linguists work to disseminate VI gathered data to ensure that your AUNT’s databases are complete and up-to-date. AUNT updates are first downloaded via the extranet onto an omni-tool or personal datapad. Then, the user synchronizes their AUNT, which will first scan the update data packet to ensure it is correctly formatted before beginning download and installation, a process which typically takes an average of 1.2 Earth-standard seconds.

 

**Can I turn off my AUNT?**

Anyone wishing to personalize the settings on their AUNT can download an easy-to-use application to their omni-tool or personal datapad, then link it with their AUNT. This allows the user to turn off their AUNT entirely, or instruct it not to translate individual languages, dialects, or even words and phrases. It can also be instructed not to translate for certain people or sensory input types, or during certain times.

 

**Can my AUNT be hacked?**

Simply put, no. The AUNT as a technology is made to harmonize with and adapt to an individual’s neural system, and can no more be hacked than a biological brain can. As for the systems that handle AUNT upgrade data, every possible precaution is taken by the Citadel Council to ensure that data remains secure, and the AUNT itself has redundancy systems in place to stop any corrupted data from installing. Since the AUNT’s implementation, there have been no reports of any successful hacking attempts to an AUNT or any related systems.

 

**How much do I have to pay to get an AUNT?**

The Citadel Council recognizes that free and easy communication is a cornerstone of inter-cultural and inter-species cooperation. Thus, any member of a Citadel species wishing to undergo the simple procedure for an AUNT can do so free of charge, including any necessary aftercare.

 

**Where can I go for the procedure to get an AUNT?**

Asari and salarian scientists specializing in the AUNT systems and human physiology will work with human doctors to provide materials and training, so the procedure can be performed right here on Earth. Check the extranet to find the medical center nearest you where you can get your own AUNT!

* * *

 

_[Translated from Thessian] A reminder that the humans’ experience of first contact was through the Relay 314 incident. Be understanding of any wariness and avoid mention of turians when providing example scenarios._

_Make no mention, under any circumstances, of any study of humans that may have occurred prior to first contact. Doing so is grounds for immediate arrest._


End file.
